


Heart Broken

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heart broken, M/M, Thoughts of Suicide, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Tom cheated on Harry because he thought Harry is not good enough for him - what with him on the way to be a dark lord and thus, having an obviously light!Harry is ruining his reputation, and need someone of higher status worthy for the dark lord. Thus, Harry becomes heart broken and is on a long road to recovery, that is until someone tried to send him mysterious presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tom cheated on Harry because he thought Harry is not good enough for him - what with him on the way to be a dark lord and thus, having an obviously light!Harry is ruining his reputation, and need someone of higher status worthy for the dark lord. Tom tried to woo Harry back but Harry is actually an oblivious idiot and never noticed.. (Here Harry was with Tom during hard times but never appreciates him enough, realize his mistake and try to win Harry back again) Happy ending please :3 Tomarry

Harry had felt pain before, but nothing like this. He knew what it was like to have a loved one die, his best friend betray him, and the entire wizarding world turn their backs on him. He has had his bones broken, and regrow them, fallen off his broom and been knocked unconscious several times, and he has even been put under the cruciatus curse.

But nothing could have prepared him for a broken heart.

They had been growing apart for some time, Tom thought that Harry was weak for remaining with the light side and even thought himself better than him for it. He did not want Harry around when he was with his new friends and even had taken to insulting him in front of them.

It wasn’t until he saw Tom in bed with someone else that he started to feel true pain. It felt as though someone was constantly crushing his heart and it was hard to breathe sometimes it was so painful. His friends were kind enough to offer him a place to stay for a while, but he refused and instead he stayed in the leaky cauldron for several weeks.

He didn’t eat much, he drank until he couldn’t remember his own name, and when he was awake he desperately wished that he was asleep so that he could temporarily forget the pain he was in. Some days, he did not even get out of bed in favor of mourning the love he had lost.

Not once did Tom go to see him. His friends tried to coax him out of his room or to get him to eat something, but it was no use. For a while, they thought that he was going to drink himself to death. Hermione even threatened to take him to St. Mungo’s but stopped when Harry threatened to hate her for the rest of his life if she did.

He was beyond broken, and the only person who could even attempt to fix the damage had disappeared. Odd news reports of someone dying, or an attack and the mark of a skull and a snake in the sky would sometimes bring him hope. But, then he realized that it meant that Tom had officially moved on from him and didn’t care whether Harry now knew what he was doing or not.

Time passed and slowly Harry ventured farther and farther out from his room at the Leakey Cauldron. He had started to eat more but it was never enough to be considered anywhere near a full meal. When he finally went back to work, several of his coworkers looked at him in pity, and some even offered their condolences.

One day, he even got himself his own flat, tired of living like a broken man in an inn. It wasn’t much, but it looked completely different than what he had shared with Tom.

Before he knew it, over a year passed. He was not as healthy as he was, but he was able to go from day to day without crying his eyes out. Sometimes, he would see something that reminded him of Tom and the pain, although still present, would hurt less.

He laughed once again with his friends, visited with his coworkers with a smile, and went to sleep without trouble. All in all, he was able to get on with his life without Tom. Something that a year before he thought that he would never be able to do.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when someone approached his desk with a package. Knowing that he had not ordered anything, Harry curiously took it and was confused with what was inside. A glass rose lay innocently at the bottom of the package. No name or note came with it.

The next day, another package came for him. This time it was a silver mirror that could only compliment his looks no matter how rugged he was.

The day after, it was a dark green robe made from the finest silk.

On Friday, there was an invitation to dinner for the next day and a drawing of Harry himself. He was shocked at the details that someone could only get if they actually knew him and spent a lot of time with him. No photograph or newspaper could have ever had that good of a picture taken of him before.

“Don’t go,” Ron warned. “It could be some crazy person.”

“It might be good for him, finally getting out there again,” Hermione encouraged. “But, do send a message if you are uncomfortable or its going sour. Me or Ron will come save you.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, I’ll just tell the I’m flattered but….” Harry trailed off. But, what? He was _trying_ to move on, wasn’t he? This would be the perfect opportunity to help him do just that.

The night of the dinner came, and Harry walked into the restaurant he was told to be at. It looked far grander than anything he was expecting and he immediately felt underdressed.

“Mr. Potter,” A host greeted him. “Your table is ready, would you follow me?”

The table was set by itself, with only two chairs on a balcony under the stars. When he looked down, he could see a garden lit up beautifully in the darkness. A fountain flowed a twinkled back the light’s that hit it. It looked like a scene in a fairy tale.

“I see that you are looking well,” A crushingly familiar voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and felt the familiar ache in his heart return with full force. Tom Riddle stood in the door way, soft music flowed from the main dining room and seemed out of place for the emotions he was feeling. Tom looked as handsome as ever. He was dressed in formal robes, a hand in his pocket. Not a hair was out of place except for the dark bags that were so obvious under his eyes.

“To be honest, I had a whole speech planned, but….” Tom looked away in shame. “The only thing that is coming to my mind right now is that I’ve missed you.”

Harry said nothing, only continued to stare at Tom in complete shock.

Tom cleared his throat awkwardly. “Would you like to sit down?” Tom pulled out one of the chair for Harry to sit in, but Harry only looked at it like it was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

“Harry…”

“You cheated on me,” Harry finally bit out.

“I know,” Tom confirmed sadly.

“You…You treated me like I was the dirt beneath your feet,” Harry accused.

“Yes,” Tom said guiltily.

“You broke my heart,” Harry choked out. He could already feel the tears falling from his eyes. He did not expect this to happen, and after healing so much, he didn’t know if he could face it.

Tom held his head in shame. “I know.”

“You _know_ ,” Harry said accusingly. “You knew and still you let me suffer? I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep.” Harry was shouting now. “My friends thought I was going to die.”

“But, you didn’t,” Tom pointed out.

“I WANTED TO _,”_ Harry screamed. “I wanted to die with how much pain I was in. Do you even know how that feels _Riddle?”_

“I didn’t,” Tom interrupted. “Not at first.” He took a step closer with a pleading look on his face. “I thought what I was doing was for the best. For both of us. But then I…I missed you. I missed you so much I thought someone had cast a curse on me from the pain I felt.”

Tom had his own tears falling on his face now and he looked surprised when he noticed them. “I went insane trying to figure out what was wrong with me. After everything, I it was difficult to accept that I could actually lo-“Tom stopped himself, seemed to contemplate something, the stood up straighter and looked Harry right in the eyes. “That I could actually love.”

Harry felt his heart beat stronger, and every time it did he could feel the deep ache in his chest increase. “Don’t you dare, Riddle. I won’t be able to take it again. Don’t you dare-“

“I love you.” Tom Riddle was now on his knees. “I love you so much I can’t stand it anymore being without you. But you are so much stronger than me. I watched you for a while. You’ve seemed to be able to move on. I have _not_. I cannot continue anymore without you by my side. So, please.”

To his utter shock, Tom had placed both his hands on the ground and his head was almost touching the floor. A symbol of complete submission. “Please Harry, I love you. Please take me back,” he begged. “I will _never_ treat you like that again, I swear on my _life._ Because it is not worth it unless you are there to share it with me.”

Harry was holding his breath. After all of this time, after all the pain he went through, here was Tom on his hands and knees in front of him, _begging_ him to take him back. So many thoughts ran through his mind. What if he is lying? What if this is all and act and he gets his heart broken again.

But, as Harry was ever the Gryffindor, a louder voice in his thoughts made him say “Okay.”

Tom’s head shot up from his positon. “Really,” Tom said in disbelief. “You mean it?”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. His heart soared at the word.

Tom sprung up from his position and raced to embrace Harry. Their kiss was passionate and long overdue. Tom clung to Harry like he was a man dying of thirst and Harry was the most delicious water he had ever tasted.

“I promise, I am so, so sorry,” Tom said through the tears.

Harry smiled and held his hand while they enjoyed the view of the stars for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a prompt? Find me on tumblr!  
> BigJellyMonster.Tumblr.com


End file.
